Chapter 120
Doubt!! is the 120th chapter of Miki Yoshikawa's Yamada-kun to 7-nin no Majo. To celebrate the arrival of a New Year, the Supernatural Studies Club visits the Shrines, where they offer their wishes and buy charms. After heading to Miyabi's house, Ryu is forced to ponder his progress with Urara after being teased by Toranosuke and Kentaro. Summary To celebrate the New Year, Ryu and the others visit a shrine, with Miyabi and Urara showing off their Kimonos. Along the way, Miyabi comments on how nice it was that all of the Supernatural Studies Club members were free today, while Ryu complains that they could have gone somewhere else rather than the shrines. Toranosuke consoles him, and reminds him that he now knows what Urara looks like in a Kimono thanks to the opportunity, making him blush as he looks at her. They eventually reach the shrine, but Ryu refuses to offer any wishes, as he does not believe they will come true; using his poor grades as an example. Albeit, as he says so, the others begin to mumble their wishes. As Ryu is about to join them, they finish up and run off to buy some charms, leaving him behind. Just then, Aiko appears and greets the latter, telling him about their shrine of love while asking him about Urara. Said questions leads him to announce that he does not believe in that stuff, but run off and follows Aiko's advice regardless. Eventually, the group regroups, with Kentaro pondering what they should do next. However, the girls tell them that they need to head back now, as they cannot go around all day wearing Kimonos. The trio follow the girls to Miyabi's house, where they begin to snoop around in her room. Moments later, the girls head out to the store. Now alone, Toranosuke and Kentaro question Ryu on his progress with Urara. Informing him that they know she visited his house, Ryu is asked how far they have gone. He solely tells them that they ate Yakisoba bread together and then she went home. Shocked, they begin to tease him. Miyabi and Urara return, watching as the trio is in a rather disturbing position. Eventually, Miyabi announces that the store did not have any food to sell, leading her to propose they play with cards. As Ryu begins to play, he thinks about his conversation with Toranosuke and Kentaro, prompting him to fantasize about Urara and play without thinking. Albeit, he wins the game. Night arrives; Ryu and Urara head on home together. As they walk side by side, Ryu tries to hold her hands, but Urara moves out of the way quickly, shocking him. She then explains that she thought he was going to touch a bag she is carrying, apologizing. She reveals that she bought a love charm from the shrines, explaining that she did not know if Ryu would find it odd. As Ryu expresses that he does not, Urara grabs his hand, walking down the street with him. Ryu takes out the charm he bought, shocked upon realizing that his is about luck with money rather than love. Characters in Order of Appearance #Miyabi Ito #Urara Shiraishi #Ryu Yamada #Toranosuke Miyamura #Kentaro Tsubaki #Aiko Chikushi Abilities used Witch Powers *None Witch Killer Powers *None Navigation Category:Chapters Category:Volume 15